Technical Field
The invention relates to an interferometer and to methods carried out using this interferometer.
Background Art
The interferometer here is an interferometer which enables an interferometric determination of an angle of incidence of a beam emitted from an image point of an original image to be measured. The angle of incidence may be measured here between an axis defined by the construction and a straight line which runs through a reference point, defined by the construction, and an image point of the original image to be measured.
An interferometer will be understood here to mean any device, any construction or any structure which enables an interferometric measurement. It is not absolutely necessary that this device, this construction or this structure already carries out an interferometric measurement.
Known interferometers are, inter alia, the Michelson interferometer and the Mach-Zehnder interferometer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,693,001 B2 and 7,499,174 B2 disclose methods and devices for lensless imaging.